<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh baby, i'm yours by powotatowo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424658">oh baby, i'm yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powotatowo/pseuds/powotatowo'>powotatowo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i like me better when i'm with you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, define the relationship, will they won't they, with implied smut lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powotatowo/pseuds/powotatowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're supposed to just talk. No kisses, no cuddles, no exchanges of sweet nothings, no holding hands. Just talk. Obviously the opposite happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i like me better when i'm with you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh baby, i'm yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from this song: i'm yours by alessia cara</p><p>so i had an idea that involves the following: coffee + soft Lucifer :)<br/>and this is the product of this idea~ pls enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They're supposed to just talk. No kisses, no cuddles, no exchanges of sweet nothings, no holding hands. Just talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, it didn't happen. She wonders if the fact that they're not in Devildom made him soft around her. She doesn’t mind though, in fact she loves it. She loves him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There's always a but. He's a demon, she's human. Just how can they make this work?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's not a morning person, he told her once. But waking up to those red eyes, makes her feelings for him worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could have spent the entire morning studying the lines on his face, memorizing the way he breathes and the warmth of his arm on her waist. She could have really. However the ring from her phone disagrees with her plans. She gets it from the nightstand by her left side. He feels the sheet moving around as he opens his eyes after she gives him a kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, I'll get you some coffee." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want her to leave his side just yet. So when she's about to get up, he grabs her wrist and pulls it close. She feels her cheeks heat up when he kisses her wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a request this time. He had this earnest look in his eyes that made her lie back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm staying." She places her phone on the nightstand next to his DDD. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches for her as soon as possible, wanting to have her close. She settles into his embrace not long after. Their warmth serves as something to remind them how real this morning is. He traces random shapes across her back, breathing in the scent of her hair and letting out a dreamy sigh. He thinks he can get used to this every morning for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both forget the alarms that are set on their phones. Unfortunately it wakes them up. She can hear him groaning as she tries to pry herself away to get her phone from the nightstand on his side of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to get my phone," she pleads softly to him. His grip on her tightens a bit but then she notices his arm reaching for it. Bless, his long arms really. (And everything else actually, gods why is he so perfect?) She hears the steady beat of his heart as she settles back on top of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," he gives her phone first before unlocking his. His DDD is a wake-up call. The unread messages almost break the spell. She turns off the succeeding alarms in hers before she looks up to see the normal stressed side of him. Of course, she knows that look. She's seen it a lot of times and most of the time it involves either his brothers or Diavolo. She's hoping it's not the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first message he sees is from Diavolo, asking him when the two of them will be back. He's already thinking about what to tell him when he feels her kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles a bit, "What's that for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She runs her fingers through his hair, "You have that look on your face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What look?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your signature stressed look."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His reaction made her giggle. He almost can't help himself as he starts to shower her with kisses, from her forehead to her cheeks and lastly her lips. He lets go of his DDD as he continues kissing her. She gently caresses his cheek right after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I get you coffee now?" She offers once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I'll be up soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been their small routine for the past week. She'll wake up before him and she'll try her best to get him out of bed. He'll then stop her attempt by pulling her back in. He succeeds every time she ends up on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sits up by the edge of the bed after placing her phone on the nightstand, she wonders where she has placed the oversized t-shirt she's been using as pajamas. Meanwhile, he grabs his DDD with the intention of replying to Diavolo, however his attention shifts to the other side of the room right where she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at her as she walks towards the cabinet and stretches. He admires her naked body from head to toe while wondering if there's any way to hide some of the marks he gave her from the past night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, she finds where the shirt is and has to bend to pick it up from the floor. She immediately wears it and pulls her hair out from her shirt's collar. By the time she has decided to place her hair by her shoulder, she notices how intently he's watching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoying the show?" She asks as she starts looking for a scrunchie in her bag that's on the vanity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind rewatching it," he replies before looking back to his DDD. She chuckles as she ties her hair into a messy bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luci?" Although he's not fond of the nickname, it makes him happy every time she calls him that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen my underwear? The one I was wearing before we ..?" Her voice trails off almost out of embarrassment. They're supposed to talk after all. Talk about what happened on the third day, at the café when someone flirted with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he's honest enough, he'd tell her he can't remember but he knows it may have landed somewhere in between their trip from the bathroom to bed last night. Or he may have thrown it over his shoulder in a hurry to touch her as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a feeling he might not say anything about it and lets it slide, "Nevermind, I'll just wear yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His DDD slips from his grip in surprise, "What did you just-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel himself getting hard under the sheets as he watches her get one of his unused underwear from the closet and wears it. He takes note to buy another set and give it to her as a gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Luna?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand is already at the doorknob, "Yeah?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't mind if I buy you a set, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's about to ask him when she realizes what he's referring to. He sees the blush creeping from her cheeks down to her neck. She makes a confusing noise as she opens the door and heads out of the room. Nevertheless, her embarrassment amuses him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances back to his DDD and debates whether to reply to Diavolo's message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll deal with this later," he mumbles as he gets out of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he leaves the room wearing the sweatpants that he had promptly discarded last night. He notices how many times he'd been watching her this past week. He learns something though. She plays some kind of music depending on her mood, trying to sing and dance along with it. There are times when she'd get carried away with the singing, almost not finishing whatever it is she's currently doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's one of the things that he finds amusing about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, scratch that. It's one of the reasons why he finds himself falling for her, gravitating towards her as if she's his sun and he's her moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo's message goes unreplied as he places his DDD beside her phone on the kitchen island. She's about to ask him what he wants for breakfast when he turns her around and kisses her. Like clockwork, she rests her arms around his neck after closing the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is obvious in the way he holds her close. They're doing the same thing to each other. Memorizing the way how their kisses are soft and rough and hot and cold and everything in between. Memorizing the way her hands grasps his shoulders, her fingers curling, holding onto him tightly. Memorizing her curves from her back down to her thigh as he coaxes both to wrap around his waist. She can feel him through his sweatpants as they continue kissing, each kiss gives them a sense of euphoria as it deepens. She clings onto him as he carries and places her on the countertop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could have continued whatever it is that they're doing however she hit her head on the cupboard. It surprises them both, especially him. He gingerly caresses the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's pouting at him. He really shouldn't find this adorable, but he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hurts a bit," she chuckles as she leans on his shoulder. He uses it as an opportunity to place a kiss on top of her head hoping to kiss it better. It's something he learned from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can feel her cheeks heat up from the gesture but it never fails to make her smile. They meet each other's gazes and smiles. His hands are resting on top of the countertop as well as hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I make your cup for today?" He thinks of it as an apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods as her hands find their way around his neck, while his find their place on her hips. She can't help but kiss him again, this time on his cheek. But he wouldn't have it, so he steals one from her lips which she returns eagerly. They find themselves closer once more with their foreheads pressed together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should probably make some food now," she tells him,but she doesn't want to let go just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we should." He's also reluctant to let her go. They still for a few minutes, just long enough for his DDD to ring from the kitchen island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should pick that up, it might be-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he says in a resigned tone. He has to face the music after all. The want to be next to her is strong, but, sadly, his loyalty is stronger. He reminds himself of that as he plants a chaste kiss on her forehead, brushing his fingers against her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay with an omelette? I can cook something else." She's trying her best to distract him as she closes her eyes and feels his kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything will do as long you cook it, sweetheart." He pulls away and helps her get down from the countertop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll make something special then." She gives him a reassuring smile. A sign of good luck. She then turns as he walks around the kitchen island to retrieve his DDD.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she hears him answer the call, she goes to prepare the ingredients she needs for their breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toasts, and some cup noodles. She almost turns her attention to the coffee maker but remembers his offer to make the coffee for both of them. She leaves it unattended as she cooks. First thing she does is boil the water for the cup noodles she grabs from the same cupboard she accidentally hit her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's still talking to Diavolo when he finally hears her sing. It takes him few moments to realize what kind of song it is. It's a love song. He's silent for a few moments, trying in vain to listen to her but work calls so he turns his attention back to it. After he finishes the call, he seeks her out, eager to be close to her as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After prepping the eggs and putting it to the pan on low heat, she feels his arms wrap around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was a quick call." She points out while putting the lid on top of the pan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says nothing as he sighs and places his head on her right shoulder. He feels her hand squeeze his a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tired?" She asks him. Of course, he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't hear him but feels him nodding on her shoulder which honestly made her chuckle. She kisses his cheek before requesting, "Would you mind getting the coffee then? Maybe that would help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands properly and returns it by kissing her forehead, his hands holding on to her shoulders this time. "Sounds good to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles as he moves away from her but at the last moment catching his right hand and pulls him close to her. She honestly loses count of how many they've kissed in this morning alone but she doesn't mind it. She loves it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The bacon might burn," he murmurs against her lips. That snaps her out of her lovesick look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right. I'm on it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles when he notices her cheeks burning as she checks on whatever it is she's cooking in the oven below the stove top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the aroma of cooked food fills the kitchen. Out of habit, she sets up table. She sets up everything from the plate to the forks and knives as well as the glasses along with the food. Except for the coffee, of course. That's his job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee maker has been a blessing for both of them for the past week. Although the coffee it makes is decent enough for his taste, it's different whenever Luna would make it. He's hoping he can buy a similar one once they're back home in Devildom. He pauses for a moment before stirring in a bit of milk into Luna's cup. For once in his life, he hates going back. He doesn't want to go back. He wants to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teaspoon he used for stirring is left in the sink as he goes to the table, bringing the cups with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna puts her phone down on the table when she smells the aroma of the coffee. She gets her cup from him and the coffee's aroma fully wakes her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admires her from across the table as he takes a seat from the pulled chair. The food on his plate surprises him. He did mention he's okay with omelettes but is he looking at one? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After taking a cautious sip and placing the cup beside her phone, she watches him stare at the omelette souffle she made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's an omelette souffle," she tells him as she removes the cover of her noodles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A what now?" He hesitantly picks up his knife and fork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A fluffy omelette," she picks up the chopsticks by her right and starts mixing the noodles. She chuckles a bit as she watches him gingerly take a bite out of the omelette. It isn't her best attempt at cooking it but she's hoping it tastes good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, it is. It's like eating a cloud. He knows how simple the meal is yet it feels special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good." He says it in between bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" She looks up from her cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't say anything and continues eating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles knowingly before asking, "Can I have a bite?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't exactly say yes but he proceeds to slice a bite sized piece and offers it to Luna who's already leaning towards him. He tries his best not to let his thoughts wander as he watches her take the bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widens. "It is good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did say it was, sweetheart." The endearment catches her off guard every time and she can't help but wonder about the concept of them in a relationship. After several steamy and romantic nights and soft and sweet mornings like this, she finally admits her feelings for him but chooses not to be vocal about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile, her chuckle, her twinkling eyes. His list of things he finds special about her goes on and on and on. This time his thoughts wander to the right direction. Them. As a couple. Them. Dating. Sure, it has been a while since he did that but it finally feels right with her. He only wonders if her heart is finally open for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talk a bit over the meal but somehow they glaze over the thing that they should be talking about. It hangs over them like a pendulum, the urge to say something about it swings between them. Luna tries to begin by asking but her fear gets a hold of her. Lucifer also tries but hesitates out of respect for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dance around it until they're about to leave the place they're currently staying at for the duration of their trip. Usually, he'd leave it to the keepers to clean it up or use minimal magic to put things back in place but Luna insists on tidying things up themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clean up helps put her thoughts in order and this time she lets her fear go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Luci?" She calls him after finishing putting her lip gloss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her question makes his heart skip a beat. "What are we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches from the mirror of the vanity as he silently approaches her. She faces him and dreads the worse. It's alright, she tells herself. She'll be fine, she's not really expecting for him to define their relationship. Or whatever this could be. She just has to learn to keep her distance once they go back, act civilized as much as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can tell what's going on in her mind once he's standing in front of her. He still chooses to say nothing as he caresses her cheek and runs his thumb along her lower lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breaks the silence by letting something else drop, "I know I like you and I have a feeling you like me too. I just want to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What exactly?" He replies, absentmindedly staring at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we?" She echoes the same question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're mine." He says it with utmost confidence. He knows being rough at the start won't work with her so he decides to be gentle. He holds her hand, kisses it and places it where his heart is supposed to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right here. Wouldn't that be enough?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inhales sharply, trying to remember how to breathe. She slowly stands up from the chair and stares at him, completely unsure on what to say or what to do. Something blooms inside her which eventually makes her giddy with happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts with a small smile then a grin followed by chuckle and ends with the brightest smile he's ever seen from her. He feels elated to know he's the cause of it. He can't help but mirror her smile back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's already enough for me. Are you..?" She leaves the question hanging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't hesitate this time. "Always have been, sweetheart."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, hello<br/>if you're currently reading this, i would like to thank you for reading the entirety of this fic that originated from one of my "not so bad ideas"<br/>kudos, comments are highly appreciated and watch out for more bad ideas ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>